A.C. 210
by Gundam Warrior
Summary: This is a fan fic about the gundam pilots kids and themselves
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fic I hope everybody likes it.

Chapter 1: The New Beginning

A.C 210

aa"Heero", called Relena Yuy as she walked into the hanger. "What", called Heero while he was working on the new mobile suit that he bought. "General Cyrus wants to see you and the other Gundam pilots", said Relena. "OK", called Heero, "tell him I will be right over." " Daddy", said the little 10-year-old, "can I come with you this time". "Well ,Yvonne", said Heero," I guess but what about Cambyses does he want to come?" " I guess to tell you the truth I wish he didn't come only thing he talks about is how stupid the new government is", said Yvonne, "he says all the leaders are a bunch of bakas." "Well tell him to come anyway maybe after he sees the leaders he calls bakas in action he will change his mind," said Heero. "I will go tell him but chances are his going to be mad", said Cambyses. 

aa"Hello, Heero nice of you to make it'', said Cyrus, ''and I see you brought your kids.'' ''Hello, Yvonne are you having a nice day and Cambyses what have you been doing?" " No," said Cambyses," and I'm not Yvonne we are twins but we are nothing alike." "I told you they are a bunch of bakas," whispered Cambyses as their father and general Cyrus walked toward the dome where the meeting was being held. "Hey, Yvonne and Cambyses," said the four other kids. "He was the eldest over the other 5.Only by 1minute of his brother," thought Yvonna . There was Zoroaster, his parents were Duo and Hirde Maxwell. Then there was Armand, his parents were Quatre and Verlyn Raberba Winner .And there was Arlow, his parents were Trowa and Catherine Barton. And last La Vonne, her parents were Wufei and Yolanda Chang. "Hey, everybody," said Yvonne. "It's nice to see you are in your same self Cambyses," said Zoroaster. "What do you mean by that?" said Cambyses angryily. "It's a joke, lighten up," said Zoroaste. "Yeah, whatever," said Cambyses, "Bye, I'm going to check this place out." "Although, it will be a short trip," said Cambyses as he walked away. "Man, What's his problem," said Zoroaste. "I don't know," said Yvonne. 

*************************************************************

aa"Heero, we called you and the other Gundam pilots here because of a serious problem," said General Cyrus, "There is a new enemy in the Earth Space alliance." "Who is it now," said Heero. "He calls himself Drake," said General Cyrus, "He is a powerful gundam pilot." "His gundam is called DeathStar," said General Cyrus. "While, what do you want us to do we are no longer gundam pilots," said Heero, "we blew them up." "We knew you would say that is why we have some men already working on ………..." But before he could finish bombs sounded around everywhere. Pieces of the roof fall everywhere and one big piece fell right where the 5 gundam pilots were standing.

aaIn Chapter 2, I will introduce the new gundams if you want me to tell in the chapter what they will look like send me a E-Mail at [katmango@atl.mediaone.net][1] Also review the chapter please. Thanks and ja ne 

   [1]: mailto:katmango@atl.mediaone.net



	2. Heartbreak

aaThis is going to be way better then the last chapter. There will be more action. First, I want to thank BabySnowAngel, archangel, gohan, Polka Dot, and mini me for reviewing. I have also revised chapter 1 to make sense. And I'm putting up another story page but it's not really a story it's information about the new gundam and the new characters. And one more thing please review. 

Chapter2: Heartbreak

aaBeep…. Beep…Beep. "Man," said Duo as he sat up in his bed, "did anybody get the license plate of that mobile suit." "Yeah, I know what you mean," Quatre said as he rubbed his head. "Hey are you all right Heero," said Duo. As Heero just stared at him as he was some kind of baka. "While it's good to see you're in your same joyful self," said Duo smiling. . Knock … Knock. "Come in," said the gundam pilots. "It's nice to see you all are up," said the doctor," my name is Tu, and you are in the Earth Space alliance hospital." " I will be given the reports on how serious the injuries and may I say they are doozies." "It's a surprise all five of you are alive." "First, Heero you 2 broken legs, a busted rib cage, and a broken arm." "Duo, you have sustained internal injuries and a broken arm." " Trowa you have a broken neck and back." "Quatre you have a broken foot and a broken back and a broken neck." "Wufei you have internal injuries and 5 broken ribs." "I'm sorry but General Cyrus says you all are not capable to work the gundams," said Doctor Tim, "I'll leave you all to rest." "Man, while I'm going no matter what," said Heero as he pulled back the sheet and pressed his foot on the edge of the bed. "Oh no, here we go again," said Duo as Heero popped one of his broken legs back in place, "even if you can get those legs back in place and your arm, there is no way you can fixed your broken rib cage." "AHHH," as he popped his second leg back in place. "Who is going to help the Earth Space alliance from Drake?" said Quatre. "AHHHH ," said as Heero got the arm back in place. "Maybe they will be able to do it themselves," said Trowa. "We better hope so or all our fighting we have done will be useless," said Wufei. "AHHHHHHHH," said Heero, "I can't get the dumb thing in."

*************************************************************

aa"Kids," screamed Relena as she ran around crazily looking for them. "Have anybody seen my kids," screamed Relena. "I know where they are," said you young private, "They are at Hanger 15." Thank you, said Relena as she rushed down the hall. "Kids, I'm so glad to see you," said Relena as she hugged them. "Where is daddy?" said Yvonne. "He is in the hospital," said Relena. "What happened to him?" asked shocked Yvonne. "I don't know," said Relena, "but lets head over to see." "I hope he is all right," said Yvonne.

*************************************************************

aa"Hey Yvonne and Cambyses," said the other kids, "it's good to see that you two are not hurt? All our dad's are hurt but they will pull through, "said Armand, "but they can't go on their mission though." "Also General Cyrus and our dad's want to see us for some reason," said Arlow. "Ok let's go," said Yvonne as he went into the door were their dads were staying. "Kids," said General Cyrus. :"Me and your parents have decided you all are the only hope," said General Cyrus, "we want you 6 to fly the gundams." "Are you serious," said LaVonne. "I sure I'm," said General Cyrus, "but first you will have to go through some training so you will get use to your gundams." "I'm not doing it," said Cambyses, "I hate the Earth Space alliance." "I rather join the Drake's new order than your stupid group," said Cambyses, "matter of fact I'm leaving." "No your not," said Heero, "your going to train for this mission and quit getting mad about this new organization." "Man," said angrily Cambyses as he left the room. "I'm sorry about that General Cyrus," said Heero, "he has a problem with the new government." "It's ok, General Cyrus, "maybe he will come around later." "I hope so," said Heero. "Well," said General Cyrus, "are you five ready to train." "Yes we are sir," said the five kids. "Good then, go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow morning," said General Cyrus. "Yes sir," said the kids as they went out the door to wait on their parents. "General Cyrus I'll see you tomorrow," said Heero. "Goodnight I'll see you five and your kids at five hundred hours sharp", said General Cyrus. Yes Sir, said the Gundam pilots as their wives helped them out of the hospital. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"Heero have you seen Cambyses," said Relena. "No I have not," said Heero. "Mom and Dad," called Yvonne, "there is a letter from Cambyses." "Let me see it," said Heero as he takes the paper and reads silently: Mom and Dad, I can no longer and stay in a place when the people are believing what the dumb government is saying. I hate this new government and I hate all you gundam pilots and your kids. I'm not coming back and if I do beware because I'm going to take over.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaCambyses 

  
aa"Man," screamed Heero as he slammed his fist into the table and broke it.

aaI hope you enjoyed the story. The gundams are going to be in the next chapter for sure. Also to a reviewer request I'm going to show the info about the character it's going to listed as a another story but it is not.Hope you all like this one.And one more thing Please review. Thank you and ja ne. 


End file.
